


tamed Etherion

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Fairy Tail, Groove Adventure RAVE | Rave Master
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when Reisha is sold into slavery and sent to the raregove kingdom and when the prince of Raregove buys her? will prince Haru save her and other enslaved women as Luica harem grows? read to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	tamed Etherion

Chapter 1

100 year war the slave Dancer Resha/ Elie

It was a anther great day in the Rare groove kingdom Lucia was waking up and got dressed he wanted some servants he and his family had a lot but the one thing it angered him was his parents had slaves of their own he dint.

He then ate Breakfast Lucia had spiky blonde hair in all directions he got few scars on his face from battles with the prince of Symphonia that angered him greatly as well.

He was eating he then deiced to go to the slave market with some guards to protect him since there were in war time their he looked around and saw a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes.

She had worn out cloths she was in a bared cage she looked dirty and was living in her own waste but Lucia could look past that and see her attractiveness he wanted her his manhood starred.

A man came up he asked "you highness what are you looking for what kind of talent? A cook a pleasure a dancer /entertainer?" Lucia then pointed at the girl in front of him".

The man then said "her you highness you sure she's just a dancer nothing less if you want for the bed I can take you over their" he said as he pointed to a tent he then handed the gold.

The man took it and then unlocked the cage put a leach on the girl's collar and dragged her out she was holding the bars fighting back two guards bended her hands off the bars.

She then got yanked out and a look of disobedience came to her face to both her new master and privies master Lucia then looked at her her privies owner said her slave number is 3173 or also known as Resha Vientiane ".

She then smelled herself she gave a nasty look her left eye closed her Tung stuck out Lucia noticed and dint like it he pulled on the chain Reasha began choking "ga ga " he then stopped she began to breath heavily and deeply.

"get up you swine" said Lucia Resha just pulled on her leash "ga ga I am no one's slave!" she yelled he then kicked Resha in the gut she spit up spit and blood and then blacked out.

She then woke up in a tub with a women with Long green hair and green eyes she then said "you belong to master Lucia I am his retainer you his new and first slave" she then bathed Resha hair and body and then drained the water.

She then said " you new cloths is on the bed outside" Resha went out and put the butterfly bra on it was pink gold in the middle and on top edges of the bra pink dress with gold belt edge.

Long but see thru Reina then put a gold slave collar on then arm bracelets and dancing shoes she had straps on her belly they were conceited to her bra she blushed in frustration .

Wile Reina lead Resha to the dudgeon were Lucia awaited them he gave a evil smirk and said "its time to brand and break you" Reina then tied Resha up she struggled as Lucia got the band hot .

It had red wings on it and markings he put it on Resha's back she yelled in pain"AHHHH" she then blacked out work up sometime later Lucia saw Resha number band upside down and it said Elie he then smirked and said" that's your new name Elie got it Resha?".

Resha now named Elie looked disgusted with her master Lucia then slapped her she flinched he then got his wizard uncle Haja" I need you" said Lucia a man in a black cloak and helmet came in he was tall had gray beard he then used lighting on Resha.

He keep shocking and Lucia repeating her new name "stop !" Resha yelled then Reina came in smiling and said " Resha it said you lived over 50 years ago so that means you parents are dead".

Something then broke with in Resha then Haja put her under a special her eyes became lifeless and unresponsive Lucia liked the look in her eyes he then kissed Reina she kissed back.

Lucia then untied Elie she fell on her hands and Knees she was truly broken in Garage Island their was a boy with silver spiky hair purple eyes he was fishing he snuck way from his mother sister and retainer .

His pole began to pull he jerked back and found a snowman like dog that as a chariot nose he then took it off the hook and ran to his home and said "Mom sister Musica their this thing it's a weird fish!".

He ran in the small house as he saw a old man with bald hair and long gray beard he then said hello Lord Haru I am Shiba one of the great knights and the rave master that serves your house".

He then saw Plue he picked him up and said "I finally found you I fought King's father and our stones got destroyed so did Plue he got separated from me so I began looking for him 50 years ago ".

Then Shiba sword glowed and he said" you the new Rave master " Haru and his sister and mother she has long stirght smooth brown hair to her butt with bangs down to her breasts.

As brown eyes with a yellow dress and a crown on her head Haru sister is a spiting image of their mother but she has her hair in a sort pony tail and a white dress and crown on her head.

A voice said "old man come out!" Shiba and Haru came out to a man who had red eyes and hair he smelt the air and said ""um two women here Cattleya came out with a sword and charged at the man.

He dodged her swing as he grabbed her and held her she struggled to break free but he was to strong he then bit her neck she stopped a moan as she blushed Haru got mad and yelled" let my sister go!".

Musica attacked with his silver spear Shuda used full metal his arm became steal he then blocked Musica spear then punched him Musica went thru the house Haru drew his sword .

But smoke bomb was thrown at them it cleared and the man was gone Haru looked angry as he went after them a person in the shadows was watching and said "my master wants this done".

Flash back .

"Elie I got a job for you I want you and Shuda to look for the rave master and kill him" Elie then bowed and said "yes Master" end of flash back a blast of Etherion at Haru.

He dodged and feel back "who are you?" Elie dint answer he then drew the ten commandment sword the stone Glowed Elie head began to hurt she then said "sorry master " then Reina showed up .

Said "we need to get out of here" then Musica showed up Reina head also throb in pain she then picked Elie up Elie said "which one my true master?" Reina then fired silver at the two men they dodged.

Meanwhile with Shuda and Cattleya they were in a Motel room Shuda looked her up and down and said "do you promise not to escape? I am not a bad man I am doing this just for a pay check".

Cattleya then said " I promise you don't sound like such a bad guy and I understand" she then smiled he untied her he then Order room service a knock was on the door.

Shuda answered it got the food he opened the trays gumbo was the order with red wine he gave the princess her bowel and said "Pleas eat you highness " Cattleya smelled the food to see if it was poisoned or drugged she smelt nothing.

She then ate it her face lit up with delight she said"  
this is great I like it "she then grabbed a role and ate it and drank some red wine Shuda grinned at the princess delight a smile he hasn't showed in years.

Back with Lucia he asked "did the rave stones effect Elie Reina dint answer at first and said "yes Lord Lucia " she then thought " who was the guy with the black hair he looked so familiar to me ".

Elie dint do anything her stomach growled and she asked "master may I have something to eat?" Lucia gave a evil smirk and put slop in a bowel and gave it to Elie she ate it.

He then pet her head as she ate on the battle filed was a long blond haired women with revealing armor on and a giant barons sword she swinged it with great power many enemy solders flew around her.

Lay dead Lucia forces bean to retreat "commander Julia we won!" yelled a solder Julia gave a confident look and said"yes now back to camp to fest and drink with honor !".

They went back to camp their was a man with blonde hair spiky brown eyes and a scar on his for head with sliver armor on he was waiting on Julia at her tent she came to him and smiled.

Both kissed then entreated a low rank solder came in handed them their food and wine "I want this war to end already" said Let Julia drank wine and repilyed "I agree love " both got done eating and went to sleep in her bed .

The end of chapter 1 of tamed Etherion


End file.
